


💕Family Vacation🌴

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Concussions, F/F, F/M, Family, Fun, One Shot, Serious Injuries, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-09-09
Updated: 1989-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are enjoying a nice quiet family vacation as one big happy family.
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye Hart & Lydia Deetz





	💕Family Vacation🌴

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are relaxing on the beach and are going to go surfing, and have a nice quiet walk along the beach, listening to the waves crash, but first they will have a family dinner at a restaurant, where they can order their own food and have whatever they want.

Skye and Lydia read their menus, Katie has her pen and pad ready to take their orders.

"We would like a burger, fries, and water" Skye and Lydia said.

Beetlejuice and Kira read their menus and she writes down their orders.

"I would like seafood, fries and wine please" Beetlejuice said.

"I want steak, salad, a dessert we all can share and chocolate milk please" Kira said.

After Katie finishes writing down their orders, she heads to the kitchen to place their orders, while waiting, she gets their drinks and heads back to the table where they are sitting and places their choice of drinks in front of them and tells them their food will be right out. She goes to the kitchen to get their food, puts it on a wheeled tray, and heads back to their table giving them the food they ordered, while they eat she goes to see if the dessert is ready which will take a while.

"What should we do after we eat dinner and dessert which is a surprise" Skye said.

"We could go surfing, build a sandcastle, and go for a walk along the beach" Lydia said.

"Sounds good to me Lyds" Beetlejuice said.

After they finish eating, they put their plates to the side and wait for their dessert to come, the waitress comes back with their surprise dessert, and takes the plates, putting them on the tray wheeling it away, all 4 take their spoons and start eating the delish dessert Kira ordered for them to share, after they are done with dessert and their drinks they leave them on the table Kira leaves the bill, money and a tip for Katie, they get up and walk out holding hands.

"We can go surfing first then take a walk along the beach and then relax" Skye said.

They get their surfboards, run into the water, put their boards down, get on them and surf hoping none of them fall off. Kira accidently wipes out hitting her head on her surf board, and crawls back to the beach where she coughs up salt water, has cuts and bruises, and a concussion the others come out and make sure she is ok.

"Scarecrow are you ok" Beetlejuice said.

"Yes i'm fine don't worry let's go for that walk then relax" Kira said.

Both couples hold hands and start the nice romantic walk along the beach listening to the waves, after the walk they go back to the 1 bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room cabin and relax on the couch watching a movie, but since Kira is injured she falls asleep on his lap, he takes her to the bedroom where they share a bed and lays her down covering her then they all go to bed and fall asleep.

The next morning they wake up, get dressed, do their morning routine then do whatever they want to do. Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice look at Kira.

"Is she ok Beej she looked like she got hurt while surfing" Lydia said.

"She says she is but i'm not sure I will keep an eye on her" Beetlejuice said.

While Skye and Lydia get breakfast, lunch and dinner ready Beej keeps an eye on Kira hoping she is ok. Kira looks at him and smiles but cause of her head injury she passes out on the floor with blood coming from her head. He cleans up the puddle of blood wrapping her head in a bandage and lays her on the couch while he sets the table. Once the food comes out they sit at the table and Kira wakes up and walks over to the table to sit down to eat.

"I thought she said she was ok what happened" Skye said.

"She hit her head hard on her surfboard when she wiped out so I wrapped her head" Beej said.

Lydia looks at Kira and smiles at her while eating.

"You should be used to surfing but it takes time glad your ok Kira" Lydia said.

Kira just sits there quietly eating while they all talk about what movie marathon they should watch, after eating all 3 meals they sit on the couch with Kira sitting on his lap they watch a movie marathon with popcorn and drinks then they all head to bed for the night.

The next morning they all get up, do their morning routine, get dressed, Kira still has her head bandaged but they change it so it doesn't get infected.

They even bandage her arms and knees cause of the cuts. not sure about the bruises. Beetlejuice heals her bruises but the cuts and concussion will take a while to heal on their own They go to watch tv, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and enjoy alone time together even though Kira feels a lot of pain.


End file.
